Metal Hands
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Sonic begins a new journey when his hands are robotocized, later Tails goes after them... also destiny will slowly unfold.


Seems people like my Sonic stories that I put up, you should see all the 

Seems people like my Sonic stories that I put up, you should see all the 

rejected storylines I deleted on my computer. Anyway I don't own Sonic or 

Sonic characters, but I own the other characters and the story.

Metal hands

Part One

By firehedgehog

Prolog

Sonic sat sadly on the branch of an old oak tree, his face held the 

sorrow no one had ever seen him show or he had let them see. In the 

distance he could see Knothole village and hear the sounds of the freedom 

fighters voices, he sighed not knowing what he should do.

A single tear rolled down his face which he quickly wipped away, he 

sighed looking away from Knothole. He looked at his gloved hands and in a 

fluid motion took them off, looking at his hands he knew that anyone in 

knothole saw them they would kill him.

"Damn you Robotnik, in the end you won," he hissed out, he clenched 

his hands togeather and looked at them angerly. They shone silvery blue in 

the mid morning light, they were metal now and the mobians hated almost 

everyone who was like this. Bunny they didn't hate, they had known her for 

years and she had always been on there side never even saying a cross word 

at anyone.

But he knew they would hate him terribly if they found out about his 

hands, he had hid them for a year now... but with his yearly checkup they 

would find out soon enough.

"Its time to go," he whispered to himself, he pulled his gloves on again 

and pulled his backpack onto his lap. A second later he pulled a power ring 

out of it, the only thing he was thankful of is that he could still use the 

power rings and the choas emeralds when he needed them. Then making 

sure the power ring generator was safe inside his pack he closed it, he took 

one last look at Knothole.

"Why do you hold it against us, it isn't our fault we got Robotocized 

even slightly," he whispered, he shook his head and jumped to the ground 

from the tree. He landed with hardly a sound, and then for once he didn't 

run he walked slowly away from Knothole towards the great unknown.

Chapter One

Sonic sighed as he came apon another long deserted village, Robotnik 

had been here once and now it was a ghost town. He walked through the 

cracked streets un-nerved that there was no life here, once this town had 

been lively and children played everywhere.

He stopped for a few minutes when he came to a deserted playground, 

the equipment was long unused and much of it was covered by red and 

brown rust. A tear fell down his face knowing that all these people were 

worker bots now, in his mind he could almost here the laughter of children 

when they had played here once.

"This place is forgotten, like me," he whispered sadly, he stayed there 

and he saw abandoned toys among the rubble of buildings.

*Twee*

Sonic spun around startled as he heard a high pitch scared noise, he 

saw nothing but he heard it nearby. Feeling that something needed his help 

he started following the noise, through maze like streets he walked his feet 

echoing against the buildings making it seem like a swatbot was walking 

instead of a small hedgehog.

*Tweee*

The creature cried weaker this time, Sonic began to run but not Sonic 

speeds since he might accidently miss what was in trouble.

"Dear gawd," he said as he came apon it, it was a small fragile looking 

sapphier blue bird and a huge ally cat had trapped it. He frowned seeing that 

the bird couldn't fly, it was holding its wing a certain way and he knew it 

was broken.

"Hey get away from that bird you nasty cat," he yelled running 

towards them, the cat hissed at him but when Sonic was only a few feet 

away it vanished up an old tree.

'Twee' the bird said looking at him, Sonic smiled when he saw the bird 

begin to wobble up to him. Gently he picked up the bird surprised when it 

didn't struggle, he looked into the birds eyes and was surprised to see the 

bird had green eyes like his own.

"Hi little one, seems you were in a tough spot," he said as gently as he 

could, the bird tilted its jewel like headed and tweeted at him. Now he could 

see the bird better he saw it was beautiful, it easily fitted into the palm of 

his hand and a small jewel like head. Small blue feathers the same color as 

his fur covered the bird, around its neck was a ring of slightly lighter 

feathers hardly noticable and also at the edge of each wing and its tail 

feathers. Its feet were delicate looking and a light blue in color, a few 

feathers came off its head and moved in the wind gently.

"I'm going to have to fix that wing birdy, you'll get hurt worst if I 

don't," he said, the bird nodded and he smiled slightly realizing that it 

understood him. A few minutes later he set up camp just outside the town, 

then being as gentle as he could he set the birds wing.

'Twee" the bird said testing its bandaged wing, even though it would 

be a couple weeks till it could fly again, Sonic laughed then as the bird 

nibbled his fur slightly as a thank you, he smiled as the bird hopped into his 

hands again.

"You know you need a name little one, I can't keep calling you little 

bird and I don't even know your gender," Sonic said, the bird gave a small 

tweet.

"So are you female?" he asked the little bird, it started hopping up and 

down tweeting happily.

"So your a girl huh, well then lets get you a name," Sonic said and he 

started thinking up some names, then he thought of one.

"How about the name Sora, it means Sky?' he asked, the bird chirped 

happily and nibbled his fur again. "Sora it is then, but before you get to 

attached to me i have to show you something," he said moving her to his 

shoulder, then he took off his gloves and showed her his hands.

'Twee' Sora said hopping down to them, she touched them with her 

beak and looked at him.

"If you don't want to you don't have to travel with me till your wing 

heals, I would understand," Sonic said, Sora looked at him and chirped 

happily at him and hopping up to his left ear nibbled it happily.

Sonic smiled happily as he put his gloves on again, he now had a 

friend who didn't care about his his hands.

Chapter Two

Sonic found traveling with sora better then traveling alone, the little 

bird found everything amazing and happily sat on his shoulder. As the 

following weeks went by he found himself missing Knothole less and less, 

Sora seemed to fill him with joy once more.

Then finally the big day came for Sora, her wing was totally healed 

and she was able to fly again. he laughed as she flew around him at fast 

speeds, she chirped happily and then finally tired she sat on his shoulder.

"So are you going to stay with me Sora, or are you going to go back to 

that town?" he asked the little bird, she chirped and nibbled happily at his 

fur.

"Thank you Sora," he whispered knowing what that nibble meant, she 

was staying with him... she was his friend.

***

Sora flew through the air happily, for the longest time she had been 

alone till Sonic had saved her from that terrible cat. Throughout her life she 

had searched for other birds like her but had found none, all the other birds 

looked totally different then her and were not very smart. 

She looked down where sonic was setting up camp for the night, she 

knew that he was sad about something in his past still and it had something 

to do with those strang hands of his. She kept wondering why he had 

thought she would reject him, he was special even if he had those metal 

hands and she would never leave him alone.

'Sonic' she said flying down to him and landing on his shoulder, he 

smiled at her his sadness lifting even more as she gave him her love. One 

day she knew he would no longer be sad, one day he would be happy and 

one day she would find a way for him to be able to fly like a bird.

"Sora, I wish I could understand you," Sonic said and he scratched her 

breast feathers, Sora sighed happily as he scratched away an itch she had.

'I wish you could understand me to Sonic' she said, if only he could 

and then what conversations they could have.

***

It was a sunny day the next morning when they started on there way, 

Sonic walked and Sora flew enjoying the gentle winds in the air. It was then 

that both of them hard the sound of something in pain, looking at each other 

they quickly went to see what it could be.

To get there sonic had to climb huge rocky areas, sora flew above 

trying to spot the person in pain. Finally they came to a pile of huge rocks 

that looked quite new, looking at the cliff next to it he saw that some of it 

had collapsed a little while ago.

*Tweet* 

Sonic gasped when he heard it coming from under the rocks, he looked 

up at Sora and saw her looking at the rocks. 'That sound sounded almost like 

Sora, it could maby be the same type of bird whatever type that is' Sonic 

thought with a frown, he went to the pile and started pulling at them. The 

rocks thumped as they hit the ground, finally he found a huge rock he 

couldn't move with his normal strenth and he knew that the other bird was 

under it.

He then realized something, with the robotocized hands he had also 

gained the abnormal strength fully robotocized person had. With that 

thought he pulled off his gloves putting them in his backpack, his metal 

hands shined in in the light reflecting the suns light.

"Here I come," he whispered, he then took hold of the huge rock and 

lifted. He gasped as it came loose and soon he held it high above his head, 

and then he threw it away where it crashed on the ground causing cracks to 

form on the ground.

***

Sora gasped as sonic lifted the huge rock with his metal hands, now 

under where the rock use to rest she could see the one crying for help. She 

gasped as she reconized the bird type, it was another of her type but this 

bird was a different color then herself.

The bird was male and had Green where she was dark blue and white 

feathers where she had light blue feathers, he had the same green eyes as 

herself. He was looking at sonic in amazemient, Sora looked at the new bird 

and was surprised to see that he was not hurt in anyway... a miracle.

***

Sonic looked at his little groups new companion, the new bird got 

along great with both Sonic and Sora. He even had even given the bird a 

good name, his name was Kiseki which meant miracles.

Chapter Three

It had been three months since Sonic had left knothole village, he 

didn't think of it much now since he had two new friends yet he was still 

hungry for a conversation he could understood the other person. 

But the person he missed was Tails that innocent two tailed fox, he 

often wished he could of taken Tails with him. The two tailed fox had only 

been accepted into knothole because Sonic had always looked after him and 

didn't see Tails as a freak, he often wondered now how Tails was treated by 

Knothole now.

'Tweet' two voices said as the two birds landed on his shoulders, he 

then began laughing as they somehow tickled him with there beaks.

***

Tails looked at Knothole as he left, after sonic people had started to 

treat him terribly and now he was leaving to find sonic the one person who 

had truly cared for him. The only people who looked sad at his going were 

Bunny Rabbot and Amy rose, but he knew that it wasn't the same type of 

caring he was looking for.

'Sonic wait up, here I come' Tails thought, pulling his backpack on he 

left not turning to look back again. With the great unknown in his mind he 

walked, he knew that sonic was in that direction. He didn't know how he 

knew that but he did, he also knew that whatever the reason Sonic left 

Knothole he would still care about the speedy hedgehog.

***

Sonic sneezed and turned suddenly to look in the direction Knothole 

village was, he didn't know why but he felt that someone was talking or 

thinking about him.

'tweet?' Kiseki chirped at him, sonic smiled at his two little friends 

understanding what the bird wanted... after all this time together he was 

starting to understand what some of the chirps translated to.

"Its nothing Kiseki, for a second there I felt as if somone was thinking 

or talking about me," Sonic said to the little bird, Kiseki chirped and he and 

Sora flew up into the sky.

'If only I truly could understand everything they say' sonic thought to 

himself watching them fly there jewel like bodies shining in the sunlight so 

preoccupied by his thought that he didn't see the old oak tree beside him 

start to fall. By the time he noticed it was to late, he didn't even have time 

for Sonic speeds when it knocked him out.

***

'Sonic' Kiseki yelled as Sonic was knocked out, Sora and himself flew to 

there friends side and hoped he would wake up soon. Thankfully they saw 

that the tree had only hit Sonic on the head lightly, 

'Sonic please be okay' Sora whispered, Kiseki looked at her and hoped 

with all his might also.

***

Sonic came to with his head pounding, he carefully pushed the tree off 

him thankful that with his metal hands that he didn't need anyone else to 

free himself from the tree.

'Do you think he's all right?' he heard a soft female voice asked, he 

frowned wondering who the person could be.

'I hope so, but he's strong' a slightly higher male voice replied to the 

female, Sonic blinked and looked around trying to spot who was speaking 

but only saw Sora and Kiseki.

"Ouch," he said as he sat up, Sora and Kiseki quickly landed on his 

shoulders.

'Your okay, we were so worried about you' Sora said.

'Don't ever do that again Sonic' Kiseki said in a worried voice, Sonic 

blinked again realizing that the voices belonged to the two birds... and what 

more he now understood them.

"Don't worry about me so much you two and I didn't do it on purpose, 

and I can understand you two now... the tree hitting me gave me the ability," 

sonic said trying to ignor his sore head, Sora and Kiseki cheered in happiness.

"Yeah, now we can really talk' Sora said nibbling his fur, Kiseki 

nodded. Sonic smiled at his two friends, he still missed tails but his new 

friends made him happy.

***

Tails walked and walked and walked, he was tired but everyday he 

would go as far as he could. He knew that he was slowly getting closer to 

Sonic, it was almost like he had an inner compass to Sonic that told him the 

distance. Thankfully Sonic hadn't been using his super speeds on this 

journey so he wasn't to far ahead, yet he still had a long way to go.

He wipped sweat from his face wishing that it didn't stick in his fur, 

he sipped water from his water bottle and continued walking.

'Sonic, please don't leave me behind... let me come with you' Tails 

thought for he would do almost anything to go with Sonic, with that in mind 

his stamina increased.

TBC

Da bomb, this will probably be a short series but don't worry cause I'm 

making sure you will enjoy it. There will probably be two more parts and i 

have no idea how long they will be or when they will go up. Claps happily 

now that this is done i can work on my other Sonic series again.


End file.
